The invention relates generally to a waist-mounted parachute deployment and retracting system for training runners and other athletes. More particularly, the invention relates to a waist-mounted parachute deployment and retracting system for training runners and other athletes that provides the athletes a method to selectively deploy and retract the parachute during training without stopping or breaking stride.
Runners and other athletes, such as skaters and walkers, try to improve strength and speed by training, both continually practicing their sport of choice, but also by adding resistance to force muscles to work harder based on the overload principle. Once the resistance is removed, the athlete may achieve an increase in peak performance.
Many athletes use weights to increase the effort required for a particular physical movement to increase speed, strength and endurance. Some carry hand weights, weighted wrist and ankle straps or wear a vest with weights. The weights are localized in effect and stress the joints close to where the weights are carried or worn. The weights are static, always requiring the same amount of effort to carry. The user must continue to carry the weights around to return them to storage, sometimes long after the workout is complete.
Some athletes, particularly runners, use airfoils, sails, or parachutes to add resistance as they practice. Once they were used only by sprinters, for sprint or interval training, and now they are used by distance runners, as well as skiers, skaters, and walkers to add air resistance training to their workouts. The parachute or airfoil is attached to the athlete's back and billows behind during training, creating drag, which the athlete must work harder to overcome. It is a dynamic system, because the faster the athlete runs, skates, walks, or moves, the more resistance the system creates.
Parachutes and related devices are designed for short intervals, such as the straight-away of a track, since they are not beneficial on curves. Most parachutes or foils do not easily detach or retract and the athlete must halt training to remove them. Some completely detach by various quick release mechanisms, but the athlete or trainer is forced to gather the parachute up and refold it for storage. Some retract just the cords, leaving the parachute dangling behind the athlete.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.